


yadong - the best paradise

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [13]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: yadong stripper au</p>
            </blockquote>





	yadong - the best paradise

Dongwoo had thought it would have been a hilarious hoot to surprise Howon for his 24th birthday by taking him to the strip joint down the block from their apartment, it was all just a hoax, the real celebration would inevitably take place back at their shared room over a pot of ramyun and a sad excuse of a cake that Dongwoo would regret making one way or the other. 

But when they get to the shady looking place, Howon can’t seem to stop fidgeting and he groans when they walk in, his frown growing deeper. “Did it really have to be this place, hyung?” 

Dongwoo doesn’t understand until an employee (male, how weird) walks by them and grins, “Is this the dance instructor you told us about, Hoya? He’s cute,”

(The male stripper gets shooed away and through the parade of hollering, Dongwoo thinks he finally understands just what exactly it is ~~Hoya~~ Howon does for a living.)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
